Lavender di Padang Pasir
by Son Sazanami
Summary: Malam pertama dari sebuah pernikahan politik antara sang Kaze muda dengan seorang Heiress Hyuuga../'mengapa harus aku, mengapa Kami-sama? Padahal banyak gadis yang cantik di luar sana. Mengapa harus aku yang lemah ini?


Summary : Malam pertama dari sebuah pernikahan politik antara sang Kaze muda dengan seorang _Heiress Hyuuga._

**Sabaku no Gaara-Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance (tanpa kekerasan dgn kelembutan)**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (pengen blue ambil alih... jgn marah ya om masashi)**

**Warning : GAJE, OOC, canon, lime pake lemon ... (sebetulny ini request. Pengenny rate T tpi di request M...)**

**Kalo mw baca silahkan... tapi, gk pake flame... jgn macem2 *ngancem pake bawa golok* klo masih nge flame.. berati gk puny mata atw gk bisa baca tulisn dgn jelas... titik gk pake koma gk pake tanya... *lg sensi ni nulisny (lg PMS)***

**Don't like don't read**

**Gk suka? Tapi Masih mw baca? Buta tu mata.**

**Silahkan... tpi gk ush nge flame... review za...**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks buat RK-Hime... krn udh ngerequest... qmu yg pertama kli ngrequest blue. Ni khormatan bgt buat blue *pke mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan mata smbil kedap kedip gk jelas.**

**Lavender di Padang Pasir**

**By **

**blue night-chan**

**.**

**.**

DEG

DEG

DEG

Detak jantung seorang gadis bertalu-talu, menandakan kalau dia benar-benar gugup. Karena malam ini adalah 'malam pertama' dengan sang Kaze muda. Malam yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak ia inginkan. Hanya untuk kepentingan desa sajalah ia mau melakukan semua ini, dan kalau saja ia tak ingin membuat sang ayah kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia takut. Ya, dia takut pada sang Kazekage. Takut pada seorang yang dulunya adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, setelah bertemu dengan Naruto ia memang berubah itu yang dikatkan orang-orang yang berada di Suna maupun di Konoha.

Kadang ia bertanya-tanya '_mengapa harus aku, mengapa Kami-sama? Padahal banyak gadis yang cantik di luar sana. Mengapa harus aku yang lemah ini?'._

Tapi, _nasi sudah menjadi bubur_. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan 'ya' saat acara pinangan itu. Tak ada yang memaksa dan tak di paksa. Benarkah?

Mungkin sebagian orang berkata seperti itu namun, sebenarnya tidak. Daripada gadis beriris lavender tersebut tak berguna dan tak becus menjadi _heiress Hyuuga _lebih baik digunakan untuk menjalin hubungan kerja sama antara Suna dan Konoha. Bahkan ayah kandungnya pun pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tak pantas menjadi seorang _heiress_, karena sepupunya –Neji- dan adik perempuannya –Hanabi- masih lebih pantas menjadi seorang _heiress Hyuuga. _

Ya. Dia mengakui bahwa ia lemah. Bukan berarti ia tak berdaya. Sebenarnya sang gadis adlah kunoichi yang cukup kuat. Hanya saja sikapnya yang lemah lembut dan tak tega untuk melukailah yang membuat banyak orang berpikir bahwa ia lemah, payah dan sebagainya.

Meskipun begitu ia tetap setuju untuk menerima pinangan sang Kazekage, demi dirinya yang lelah akan kehidupan di Konoha. Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut hanya berharap jika ia menerima pinangan sang Kaze kemudian menikah dengannya kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik. Kenapa ia percaya pada sang Kaze muda? Mungkin banyak yang mengatakan bahwa sang Kaze telah berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik, lebih hangat. Hanya itu harapannya. Tak pernah muluk-muluk.

Karena cinta pertamanya –Naruto- telah memilih sang gadis berambut gulali kapas –Sakura-. Ayahnya telah memilih penggantinya -Hanabi- sebagai seorang _heiress Hyuuga_. Jelas dengan semua alasan yang membuat dadanya teramat sakit.

Kriett.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat lamunan sang gadis buyar seketika, disusul seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun berambut merah, beriris jade dan sebelah kiri dahinya di tato kanji 'Ai'. Kemudian pintu ditutupnya kembali dan dikuncinya.

'A-apa dia akan melakukannya padaku sekarang?' batin Hinata.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung sang gadis semakin berdetak tak karuan. Tadi ia gugup, sekarang ia seperti di sekap dalam ruangan yang kedap udara hingga membuat sang gadis sulit untuk benapas, dada yang kembang kempis, sebutir keringat dingin turun dari pelipis menuju ke pipi dan berakhir di dagu.

"Kau takut."

Entah sejak kapan sang Kaze sudah berada tepat di depan Hinata yang membuat kaget sang gadis bersurai indigo tersebut yang kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya karena ia sedang duduk di tepi ranjang untuk melihat laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya kini. Namun, tak sampai 2 detik ia menundukkan wajahnya kembali karena ia terlalu malu untuk bertatap mata dengan sang Kaze. Sang gadis merasa kecil di bandingkan dengan seorang Kazekage yang memiliki kekuasaan.

Perkataan sang Kaze muda lebih tepat seperti pernyataan yang tepat pada sasaran ketimbang pertanyaan karena suaranya yang datar dan dingin.

Dan yang cukup mengejutkan adalah seorang kage kini bukan lagi berdiri namun berlutut di hadapannya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Kini tangan kiri sang Kaze muda menggenggam tangan kanan sang gadis, sedang tangan kanannya ia angkat meraih pipi kiri sang gadis agar sang gadis mau menatap matanya. Lavender bertemu jade. Indigo bertemu merah maroon. Air bertemu pasir. Yin dan Yang.

"Maaf."

Hanya satu kata itu bisa membuat hati sang gadis luluh. Tak ada detak jantung yang seperti ketakutan yang ada hanayalah detak jantung lebih cepat, gugup, namun terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Dan membuat sang gadis mengalirkan air dari kedua mata lavendernya.

"Jangan menangis." Kata sang Kaze muda. Kata-kata itu lebih terdengar seperti permohonan daripada perintah. Perlahan tangan kanan sang Kaze menghapus air mata sang gadis beriris lavender.

"A-arigato. Terima kasih telah menikahiku yang lemah ini. Te-terima..." perkataan sang gadis terhenti dengan suara isak tangisnya, lagi sang Kaze menghapus air mata sang gadis di pipinya dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirnya tetap menggenggam tangan kanan sang gadis sesekali meremasnya.

"Te-terima kasih te-telah membawaku ke Suna. Te-terima kasih Ka-kazeka.."

"Gaara. Panggil aku Gaara." Potong sang Kaze cepat.

Sang gadis pun melebarkan matanya sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut yang ia peruntukkan untuk sang Kaze muda yang telah menjadi suaminya kini.

"Te-terima kasih Ga-Gaara-kun. Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik serta ibu yang baik untuk anak kita nanti." Sang gadis tak sadar dengan 3 kata terakhir yang diucapkannya karena tiga kata terakhir tersebut membuat Gaara membelalakkan matanya lebar tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kembali.

"Tentu. Kau pasti bisa." Kata gaara 'bisa menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak kita kelak juga melupakan perasaanmu pada Naruto. Karena kau kini dan selamanya milikku Hina-hime.' Batin Gaara.

Dengan cepat mantan jinchuriiki berekor satu tersebut memeluk Hinata mesra. Tak ayal membuat sang gadis terkejut namun, dengan ragu ia membalas pelukan suaminya dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher putih tersebut. Kedua tangan Gaara yang tadinya berada di punggung sang gadis perlahan turun menuju pinggang sang gadis, menarik ke arahnya kemudian memeluknya erat dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ughh." Desah Hinata tanpa sadar dan membuat kedua lengan putih susunya memeluk erat leher sang Kaze dan meremas rambut merahnya.

Kelakuan Hinata yang seperti itu justru menambah semangat sang Kaze. Tapi, ia tak boleh terburu-buru, dia tak ingin membuat sang istri -Hinata- takut, ia ingin bersama-sama menikmati 'malam pertama' mereka. Semakin berani Gaara menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Hinata, menghirup wangi lembut lavender yang seperti aromaterapi baginya dan sesekali mengecup lehernya.

"Mmnnhh Gaa-Gaara-kun..." desah Hinata.

Gaara melepas pelukannya perlahan kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit hanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang merona karenanya. Tak disangka momen seperti ini adalah hal baru yang menyenangkan bagi sang Kaze muda. Gaara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu mendorong kepalanya yang sebelumnya ia telah memejamkan kedua iris jadenya. Akhirnya bibir tipisnya telah bertemu bibir merah sang gadis yang membelalakkan matanya lebar tak percaya atas hal yang baru saja terjadi. Ciuman pertamanya telah diambil oleh sang Kazekage. Awalnya hanya satu kecupan pelan namun kecupan pelan yang diterima Hinata berubah menjadi lumatan gairah oleh sang Kaze.

Akhirnya Hinata memejamkan kedua iris lavendernya meskipun awalnya ragu, dan kini ia mulai mencoba untuk menikmati dan membalas ciuman sang Kaze. Tentu saja Gaara dapat merasakan keraguan dari ciuman Hinata, tapi ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif mungkin karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi mengganas ketika Gaara mulai berani mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir bawah Hinata. Bagai ombak yang menyapu karang di pantai Hinata membuka bibirnya, secepat kilat lidah Gaara menerobos bibir Hinata, mengeksplorasi yang ada dalam mulutnya. Mengajak lidah sang lawan untuk berdansa erotis di dalam mulut sang lawan.

"Mmnnnhhhhh..." desah Hinata di sela-sela ciumannya serta meremas rambut merah Gaara kembali sesekali menjambaknya mesra.

Dan entah sejak kapan Hinata sudah terbaring di tempat tidur dengan Gaara yang di atasnya. Kini ia benar-benar sudah di bawah kendali Gaara. Hinata mencoba membuka kedua matanya dan yang terlihat adalah rambut berwarna merah maroon milik, tangan putih sang gadis telah bersembunyi di kepekatan rambut merah maroon pemuda yang kini tengah menindihnya, meremas rambut itu sesekali mencoba memberikan tenaga untuk menahan rahang yang terus membuka melayani lidah sang lawan di dalam mulutnya.

Belasan menit kemudian Gaara menyudahi ciuman panasnya, menarik kepalanya mundur dan yang terlihat di depannya adalah pemandangan yang dapat meningkatkan libido setiap pria manapun. Benang tipis yang tercipta dari saliva mereka berdua menipis dan akhirnya putus. Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah, mungkin lebih merah dari rambut Gaara dan warna merah adalah kesukaan Gaara. Kedua lengan Hinata masih tetap setia melingkari leher Gaara, meskipun ia masih ngos-ngosan dengan 'kegiatan' barusan.

"Hinata." Gaara menggeram.

Hinata memperlihatkan kedua iris lavendernya yang sayu, tapi ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ada kegiatan yang benar-benar 'menguras tenaga' mereka malam ini atau mungkin hingga dini hari. Meskipun ia awalnya ragu tetap saja ia hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki nafsu birahi. Dan ia sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanita seutuhnya, dan yang membantunya adalah pemuda bersurai merah maroon yang kini menindihnya.

Pelan ia mendorong kepala Gaara maju untuk menyentuhkan kedua bibir mereka yang kelaparan akan ciuman. Ciuman kali ini berbeda dari yang tadi. Keinginan yang sama, memenuhi hasrat masing-masing dan lawannya, saling mendominasi, berdansa, dan bertarung lidah. Tapi, sayang tetap Gaara yang memenangkan pertarungan lidah tersebut dan ia mengabsen gigi putih Hinata, terasa begitu menggelitik ketika lidah Gaara menjilat dan mengeksplorasi dalam mulutnya, memelintir lidahnya. Tak ayal Hinata benar-benar mendesah, tapi sayang ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan bebas karena mulut Gaara masih setia membungkam mulut Hinata dengan ciuman panas mereka.

Tangan kiri Gaara yang berada di lengan kanan Hinata turun menuju pinggul Hinata dan meremasnya pelan membuat Hinata menggeliat. Sedang tangan kanan Gaara mencoba mengangkat punggung Hinata, bukan hanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka tapi juga untuk melepas ikatan obi merah Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo mengerti dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Gaara seraya mengangkat punggungnya mebantu Gaara agar dapat melepaskan ikatan obi terlepas.

Srett.

Simpul terakhir berhasil lepas, secepat kilat Gaara membuang obi itu ke lantai.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesak keduanya agar menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Namun Gaara masih belum puas dengan hanya ciuman di bibir saja kepalanya makin turun menuju lekukan leher jenjang Hinata menghirup wangi lavender itu lagi. Menggunakan tangan kanannya menarik kerah kimono. Hasilnya bukan hanya leher putih susu Hinata yang terlihat oleh iris jade tersebut tapi, juga tulang selangka yang sedikit menonjol dan belahan dada yang menyembul keluar.

"Annhhh... ssshhhh... Gaahhhhh raaahhh-kunhhh ahhhh.." desah Hinata ketika Gaara menggigit kecil antara perbatasan leher dengan tulang belikat yang merupakan salah satu titik tersensitifnya.

Bukan hanya di satu titik tapi disetiap kulit yang masih berwarna putih susu bersih. Gigit, hisap jilat terus seperti itu hingga tercipta banyak kissmark yang merajalela di leher, perbatasan pundak, tulang selangka. Dan kini ia membenamkan wajahnya ke belahan dada Hinata dengan mulut yang melebar siap untuk menyantap hidangan yang begitu menggugah nafsunya. Keduanya tangannya tak menganggur begitu saja. Tangan kanannya melonggarkan ikatan di kimono Hinata sedang tangan kirinya menarik lipatan kaki kanan Hinata untuk melebarkan kedua kaki jenjang Hinata. Gaara merangsek maju menubrukkan 'benda' yang menonjol di area kedua kakinya ke arah selangkangan Hinata yang terbuka lebar.

"Aaahhh..nhh.." desah Hinata lagi dan lagi karena Gaara terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Hinata yang benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal hanya mengikuti insting wanitanya, membuka jubah Kage milik Gaara. Namun sepertinya ia kesulitan karena ulah tangan jahil Gaara dan mulutnya yang berada di kedua dadanya yang terbuka. Hinata memang sudah tak mengenakan pakaian dalam lagi ketika para pelayan mendandaninya untuk malam pertama yang mengerti menyudahi kegiatannya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke Hinata.

"Buka bajuku." Bisik Gaara menggoda di telinga Hinata dan menggigit cuping telinganya menjadi merah seperti wajahnya.

BUKK.

Secepat kilat Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula berada di atas kini berada di bawah Hinata. Hinata yang sempat linglung, menjadi sadar bahwa ia punya tugas untuk membuka pakaian Gaara yang ia tindih saat ini. namun bagi Gaara pemandangan di atasnya benar-benar erotis.

Bagaimana tidak. Seorang Hinata yang terkenal pemalu seantero Konoha kini berada di ranjang yang sama dengan seorang Kazekage tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam, hanya kimono yang menempel longgar di tubuhnya, dada yang terlihat –terlihat besar- dan duduk di atas perut sang Kaze. jarang-jarang bukan ada pemandangan bagus seperti ini.

Mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membukajubah sang Kaze. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Gaara, namun hal itu justru membuata gairah Gaara makin membuncah yang akhirnya membuat pemuda itu mendorong tengkuk Hinata berada tidak lebih dari satu inci dari wajahnya.

DEG.

DEG.

DEG.

"Ga-gaara-kun to-tolong lepaskan tanganmu... a-aku tak bisa membukanya." Lirih Hinata.

"kau bisa. Buka sekarang!" potong Gaara.

Hinata menegak ludahnya paksa, posisinya kini benar-benar tak menguntungkan sama sekali. Berada di pelukan sang Kaze –suaminya- muda dan setengah telanjang.

Tangan Hinata bergetar karena gugup untuk membuka jubah Gaara yang berlapis-lapis, ditambah lagi Gaara yang kini tengah memeluk Hinata membuatnya kesulitan membuka pakaian Gaara. Gaara mengerti kalau dia cukup keterlaluan dalam menggoda Hinata, karena wajah Hinata benar-benar sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus siap yang untuk disantap.

"Hinata." Panggil Gaara lembut. Dan dengan lembut pula ia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata yang berada di dadanya untuk berhenti melakukan kegiatan 'membuka baju sang Kaze'.

Reflek Hinata menatap Gaara dan serta merta Hinata menjadi lebih gugup+blushing lebih berat dari kepiting rebus. Karena Gaara kini tersenyum lembut nan hangat.

Bagaikan terhipnotis oleh keindahan iris jade milik Gaara. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menggapai yang diinginkannya. Perlahan keduanya menutup kelopak mata mereka masing-masing untuk menikmati lumatan-lumatan lembut dan sensual. Ciuman itu penuh cinta, kasih, keinginan untuk saling memiliki dan mendominasi.

BLUK.

Gaara membalikan keadaan lagi, kini ia yang di atas dan menindih Hinata yang sebelumnya Gaara sudah melepas tali pengikat kimono milik Hinata. Dan kini kimono itu sudah dibuang entah kemana.

"Wow!" hanya tiga huruf saja yang di ucapkan Gaara namun itu dapat membuat Hinata menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutupi mata Gaara agar tak melihat lekuk tubuh se inci pun. Dasar pemalu kan sama suami!

"Gaara-kun aku malu" lirih Hinata sambil berusaha menutup mata Gaara dari pandangannya.

"Tidak apa..." kata Gaara dengan perlahan menjauhkan tangan sang gadis dari matanya.

"Kau cantik dan tubuhmu..." Gaara sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menggoda Hinata.

"Aku akan melanjutkan yang tadi Hinata. Bersiaplah." Lanjut Gaara yang mulai menciumi Hinata dari puncak kepala turun ke kening, hidung, pipi, berakhir di bibir yang bertahan lama.

Kedua tangan Gaara pun tak tinggal diam yang kiri memijat dada sebelah kanan dan yang satunya membelai-belai perut dan pinggang Hinata yang sesekali meremas pinggangnya.

"Uuughhh annnhhh..." desah Hinata.

Hinata yang sudah terbawa hasrat mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membuka baju Gaara yang tersisa dan celananya. Gaara yang mengerti hal itu membantu Hinata membuka pakaiannya yang tersisa hingga keduanya polos tanpa apa pun.

Mereka berdua kini menikmatinya. Ya, sangat menikmatinya. Mulut Gaara berpindah ke dada yang kiri menghisap layaknya bayi yang kehausan tangan kirinya ke dada yang sebelah kanan memijatnya lembut namun penuh tekanan dan sesekali memelintir bahkan mencubitnya gemas.

"Akhhh anhhh ahhhhh... Gaahhh... raaaahhhh" desah Hinata yang bagai Gaara lagu yang makin membawa meraka berdua terbang ke surga duniawi.

Tangan kanan Gaara membelai perut lurus menuju bulu-bulu pubis Hinata membelai pelan di sana kemudian ia menarik jari tengahnya masuk melewati labia mayor dan minor menekan klitoris.

"Annnhhhh.." Hinata melengkungkan dadanya ke atas tak tahan pada semua rangsangan yang diberikan Gaara pada setiap titik-titik sensitifnya.

Gaara berhenti menghisap dada Hinata dan mulutnya kini berpindah menuju area leher. Dan kedua tangannya masih berada di tempat yang seharusnya bekerja. Gaara hanya berfikir 'kalau ditekan pakai yang kecil saja sudah seperti ini apa lagi kalau dimasukkan yang lebih besar. Pasti lebih _bagus'._

Telunjuk yang berada di klitoris Hinata sudah tak pada tempatnya bekerja lagi. Yang bekerja hanya lidah Gaara yang membentuk garis lurus dari dagu ke leher melewati dada besar Hinata ke perut memutar-mutar lidahnya dalam lubang yang ada di tengah-tengah perut Hinata kemudian kepalanya langsung ia benamkan di antara selangkangan Hinata, mencium aroma Hinata yang memabukkan berada disana. kemudian ia tusukkan lidahnya ke dalam kewanitaan Hinata memutar-mutarnya terus bermenit-menit hingga..

"GAARA-KUN"

Hinata mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Gaara meneguk habis cairan cinta milik Hinata. Namun, tak berhenti di situ saja sebelum hinata bernafas dengan sempurna+lega Gaara sudah menyerangnya lagi dan lagi dan kini tangannya ikut andil, kedua tangan Gaara sibuk meremas-remas dada Hinata menambah sensasi memabukkan bagi si gadis yang tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk berubah menjadi 'wanita dewasa'.

Hinata melengkungkan punggungnya, tangannya sibuk mencengkeram bantal yang berada di sisi kepalanya. Sedang kepalanya sendiri menggeleng-geleng sibuk sendiri mendesah, mengerang tak karuan yang menambah semangat sang Kaze muda. Sang gadis benar-benar tak tahan akan sensasi memabukkan yang terus-menerus di berikan oleh Gaara, kakinya sendiri sudah sejak awal melingkari kepala Gaara.

"GAARAHHHH..." entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia klimaks. Bahkan ia sudah tak menghitungnya lagi.

"hinata." Bisik Gaara tepat di telinga sang gadis sambil membelai kepala Hinata.

"Emmmm..." Hinata membuka kelopak matanya perlahan menandakan kalau sang gadis bersulai indigo belum tertidur.

"Kau siap?"

Hinata mengerti bahwa saatnya akan tiba. Matanya melirik ke bawah tepat ke arah 'benda' milik Gaara yang menegang sempurna dan BESAR. Melihatnya Hinata membulatkan matanya.

'Besar. Apa bisa masuk?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Di coba saja dulu." Kata Gaara yang seolah mengerti isi hati istrinya.

"I-iy...pe-pelan saja ya Gaara-kun." lirih Hinata

Sakit perih, itu yang pertama kali dirasakan Hinata ketika kepala kejantanan milik Gaara masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya. Seperti dihalangi yang dirasakan Gaara ketika setengahnya saja yang masuk, ia semakin yakin kalau Hinata masih perawan(?).

Blush.

Masuk semua.

"Ahnn sakit Gaara-kun sakit..." lirih Hinata, tak terasa cairan bening mengalir dari kedua kristal lavendernya.

"Tahan ya." Pinta Gaara yang dadanya sendiri merasa sesak melihat Hinata menangis. Untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang diderita Hinata, Gaara menciumnya dan meremas dada Hinata.

"Ummm... ahhhh... bbber-gerakkklahhhhhhhh" desah Hinata sekaligus izin yang diberikannya kepada sang suami.

Tarik dorong. Maju mundul. Lagi dan lagi. Terus seperti itu. Gerakan mereka semakin liar, memenuhi hasrat keduanya, memuaskan pasangannya. Dan akhirnya...

"GAARA-KUN"

"HINATA"

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan. Hinata masih dapat merasakan kehangatan bagian perut bawahnya akibat sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh Gaara.

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali Gaara memisahkan dirinya dari Hinata dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah memberikan pengalaman yang mengesankan bagi malam pertama mereka. Tapi tak berselang lama dari acara terima kasih itu iris jade Gaara tak sengaja menangkap warna merah di selangkangan Hinata dan entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf."

Hinata yang bingung langsung menatap ke arah suaminya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"aku sudah melukaimu. Mungkin tadi aku terlalu kasar padamu." Kata Gaara lirih masih dengan menatap warna merah tersebut.

Hinata yang mengerti kemana mata, hanya tersenyum dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Gaara.

"Bodoh. Wajar kalau pertama kali melakukannya berdarah." Kata Hinata menjawab kegundahan hati suaminya.

"Begitu ya."

"Ya." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum menatap suaminya dan mengecup singkat bibr suaminya.

Karena sudah kelelahan akibat 'aktifitas' yang melelahkan seperti tadi Gaara menarik selimut yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

**FIN**

**A**khirnya fic' nya selesai juga.

Hahhh... melelahkan...

Author : blue mrsa kyk org bejad, pertma udh buat rate M ni mlh rate M lg...*sedih

Tapi gk pa2 demi RK-Hime... *mendadak semangat kayak Rock Lee dengan latar ombak berkobar2 di belakang..

Tapi nanti aku mau buat yang versi rate T ahhhh...

BTW nmanya pa ya...

sekuel? Kykny bukan prekuel? *gk nymbung

intinya tu fic yg mau blue buat nanti sebelum mlm pertama ini dan perjalanan mengapa mereka berdua kok bisa nikah...

oh ya hampir blue lupa mohon kritik dan saran ya...

gk pake flame *mendadak dingin versi Sasuke

klo membangun sih gk pa *pake senyum sai.

**MOHON**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
